I Love You Both
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: It all started with a threesome but it turned into so much more. When a pregnant Quinn wants a threesome with her boyfriend Puck, he picks Rachel, who is willing to help them with anything. They planned on a fun night, what they didn't plan was to fall in love. Puck/Quinn/Rachel
1. Let's Have A Threesome!

This is just an idea that I had seeing as I ship Quick and Faberry hardcore. I'm planning on making this a short fan fic (Maybe 5 chapters plus epilogue) I haven't quite decided on the length yet. I may end up deciding based on the reception this story gets. I hope you all enjoy this story

* * *

Quinn and Puck had been dating now for over two months and Quinn's belly had kept growing as the days passed. She had thought this was a bad idea at first but Puck had shown her over the past two months that we wasn't completely a bad guy. He was actually a gentleman, opening doors for her, rubbing her feet every night and even getting up at all hours of the night to get whatever Quinn had craved from bacon to out of season watermelon.

The sex between them was really good, Quinn had even began to enjoy having sex even though she still had that voice in the back of her mind that said it was against God's will but her hormones won over that voice each time. There were many nights where Quinn couldn't keep her hands off of Puck, not that he didn't enjoy that. Lately though, Quinn had been thinking of ways to spice up what they had. They had really tried anything there was to try when it came to sex, other than one thing that Quinn had secretly wanted for awhile, a threesome.

That night, Puck flopped down on the couch next to her ready as ever to rub her feet just like every night since she had moved into his house. Quinn sat with her hand on her stomach feeling the baby kicking and moving around wildly.  
"Is she being crazy again?" he asked as Quinn nodded with a smile as she felt their daughter kick hard hearing her father's voice.  
"Yeah, she's kicking like crazy tonight" she said with a smile as Puck put his hand on her rounded stomach feeling his daughter pretty much having a party in his girlfriend.  
"Baby girl, calm down, it's night time" he said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her stomach before sitting back up to rub her feet.

The two of them were home alone, Puck's mom Deborah was at work and Puck's sister Sarah was spending the night at her friend's house. It was Friday night, which was strange for Puck to be home but since they had started dating, he kept his going out to one night a week, if that. He would spend most of his nights at home with Quinn or at work.  
"I wanted to ask you something" she said as Puck began to rub her feet and sip from the beer.  
"Okay, Q, what's up?" he asked as he looked to Quinn as she nervously looked down and mumbled  
"I…I want to have a threesome" she said nervously as Puck almost spit his beer across the room.  
"What?" he asked shocked that she had even thought about it as Quinn nodded this time a bit more confident.  
"I want to have a threesome" she said confidently as Puck smirked and went back to rubbing her feet again.  
"I knew you were a freak under it all. I like it Fabray. Who do you want a threesome with? I really don't want another dude" he said taking another sip of beer as Quinn thought for a second.

She knew Santana would do it but she really didn't want to do it with her, Brittany would get distracted with her belly there, she really had no idea who else would do it that they knew. She had always known though that it would be another woman no matter what. She wanted Puck to be the only man inside her at this point in time.  
"I don't know who" she said with a shrug as Puck thought for a second and got an idea.  
"I know someone who would" he said with a smirk knowing that this would be good.  
"Who is it?" Quinn asked groaning when his fingers hit a sore spot on the bottom of her foot.  
"It's a surprise but its good babe, you'll love it" he said as he smirked as he got the mental image and it was hot to say the least.

Later that night, while Quinn was in the shower, he found the girl's number and smirked to himself.  
"Well if it isn't my Jewish American Princess, how are you Berry?" he said being completely nice, a little more nice than usual.  
"I'm doing just fine Noah; I am working on my vocal scales at the moment. How are you and Quinn this fine Friday evening?" she asked as Puck shook his head hoping she wasn't this annoying during sex.  
"I have a favor to ask Berry" he said simply as he licked his lip and rose his eyebrows at the same time.  
"Does Quinn need anything? Remember I told you both that I would do anything to help if either one of you ever needed anything. Is she craving anything? I can make cookies if she wants something sweet and bring them over" she said listing off the many ideas as Puck smirked, she would totally say yes. She was practically in love with Quinn and of course everyone else was blind to see it.  
"Well you see Rachel, Quinn being heavily pregnant has needs, needs that I can't take care of alone" he said smirking as Rachel was silent on the other end for a few minutes.  
"Noah, what are you talking about?" she said confused about what he was even talking about.  
"Quinn asked me today to have a threesome and I thought you would be a great third for our little party" he said as Rachel was silent on the phone.  
"Are you trying to get me killed? Quinn hates me" Rachel said completely shocked but happy she was behind the phone because she was blushing just thinking about it.  
"She wouldn't kill you, plus you're pretty hot when you aren't in those animal sweaters" he said as Rachel sighed not knowing what to say.  
"Can't you ask Santana or Brittany? They seem to really like women that way" she asked annoyed as Puck shook his head knowing she couldn't see it.  
"Quinn doesn't want them to; I think she's afraid that we'll kick her out of the bed or something. She needs someone who is careful of her condition and very discrete. I don't care if people find out about me in a threesome but Quinn… she cares. Something about morals or some junk like that" he said as Rachel sighed.  
"I would be lying if I said I wasn't aroused by the idea of consensual sexual contact with both of you and plus if it helps Quinn get some relief, I'll do it Puckerman" she said as Puck sat in shock, she had actually said yes. He looked up and saw Quinn walking out of the bathroom in just a towel and gave her the thumbs up with a goofy grin.  
"When do you want to do it babe?" he asked as Quinn shrugged knowing that he was talking to the mystery woman on the phone.  
"Anytime is fine with me" she said as Puck turned back to the phone trying to keep himself from sounding giddy about the situation.  
"Can you come over now?" he asked as Quinn's eyes became wide. Puck was the only guy she knew that could have a threesome together in the time it took her to shower.  
"I can be over in half an hour, I'll tell my dads' that I'm spending the night at Kurt's house" she said as Puck said his goodbyes and smiled to Quinn.  
"She's coming over in half an hour" he said as Quinn looked at him with the look of nervousness and disbelief before snapping out of it.  
"Puck! I need to shave then!" she said frantic that another woman would be coming over and her legs were hairy.  
"I'll help you, come on" he said walking with her in the bathroom to shave Quinn.

The half hour past quickly as he shaved Quinn's legs and bikini area for her since she couldn't really reach them around her swollen belly. It took every ounce of restraint he had not to just have sex with her right then and there. The doorbell rang and Puck took a deep breath looking at Quinn sitting on his bed in his shirt and a pair of panties.  
"Ready?" he asked Quinn as he kissed her and smiled. All Quinn could do was nod as he went downstairs and opened the door seeing Rachel Berry standing there in jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Hello Noah" she said walking in and Puck smiled hugging her loosely impressed that she was in jeans and a t-shirt and not her usual animal sweaters or plaid.  
"Q is upstairs waiting, now let me do the talking" he said as Rachel followed him upstairs and he opened the door slowly.  
"Alright babe, she's here. I need you to promise me to keep an open mind" he said as Quinn's eyes narrowed. It was never good when he asked her to keep an open mind.  
"Please tell me you didn't get Becky" she said as Puck shook his head in disgust.  
"No, oh no, not her. I just… I don't want you to freak out about who I got. It's a good thing" he said as he opened the door and Rachel walked in looking down not even able to look Quinn in the eyes.  
"Hello Quinn" she said her voice low as Quinn's eyes got wide with surprise.  
"This has to be a joke; Rachel Berry wants to have a threesome with us?" Quinn said not really believing that this was real.  
"Yes, if it helps with the relief of the tension and it makes you feel good, then I would be honored to help" Rachel explained as Quinn took a deep breath and actually entertained the idea of Rachel and her together.  
"Okay, ground rules, Puckerman, you do not penetrate Rachel without both of our permission and a condom. Our daughter does not need a sister or brother right now. Both of you need to be careful, if something hurts me you both have to stop" Quinn said as Rachel nodded looking at her understanding that they had to make sure that Quinn was comfortable the whole time.  
"I would rather you not kiss me on the mouth Puckerman unless Quinn is okay with it. I do not want to ruin your relationship between you two" Rachel said as Puck nodded.  
"Alright, it's all agreed then, let's begin" he said clapping his hands together as the girls looked at each other nervously.


	2. Best Idea Ever

Okay, here is the actual threesome guys! I have only written smut once before and I've never written a threesome scene so I hope it turned out okay. I know for the next chapter, it will be the actual falling in love between the three and MAYBE Beth's birth. I haven't decided yet if I want it in the next chapter or the chapter after. If you guys have any ideas for this story or anything please let me know! I would love to hear them! As always I hope everyone enjoys and please review!

* * *

Puck moved over to Quinn kissing her softly to begin with before he deepened the kiss and motioned for Rachel to come over by him. He pulled back and Quinn looked up at Rachel smiling before leaning in and kissing her, groaning against Rachel's lips when she felt Puck's lips instantly locking to her neck. She would never admit it out loud but she was enjoying the feeling of two sets of lips on her. She was getting more turned on than she had ever been, feeling herself instantly get wet, soaking her black panties. Puck pulled back and Quinn pulled back as well as she felt Puck's hands pull her shirt up leaving her topless in front of Rachel who stared at her, her eyes full of lust.  
"Quinn, you look… so beautiful" Rachel said as Puck nodded kissing Quinn's neck.  
"Suck on her nipple, she loves it" Puck mumbled as Rachel's shaky hand reached up and rubbed Quinn's full breasts before she took one of her pink nipples into her mouth, sucking roughly which caused Quinn to shake and moan.  
"Oh yes" she moaned as Puck's arm wrapped around her waist and his hand went into her panties.  
"So wet" he groaned as his fingers rubbed against her wet core. Quinn's senses were in overdrive feeling two sets of hands and two mouths on her; she was enjoying every touch, every kiss more than she ever realized that she would.  
"I need you both naked" Quinn moaned as her hips jumped forward needing relief as Rachel's lips traveled up her neck. She felt the weight behind her shift and by the time she opened her eyes again, Puck was naked and ready for her. She hurried over taking his hard member in her mouth as Rachel looked shocked seeing Quinn Fabray so willing to suck on Puck's length.  
"She loves doing this, it's one of her favorite things to do" he said moaning as Rachel stripped naked and sat behind Quinn kissing her neck causing her to moan around Puck which caused him to moan even louder. Quinn looked up at Puck as she took even more of him in her mouth. Rachel began to get even more turned on as she watched Quinn.  
"Baby slow down, I'm not going to last if you keep sucking like that" he groaned as Quinn pulled back looking up at him, his eight inch cock in her hands.  
"Lie back for me Rachel" Quinn said looking back as Rachel did as she was told. Quinn climbed in between Rachel's legs, she kissed her tanned thighs.  
"You look so beautiful" Rachel moaned out as Quinn's green eyes met Rachel's brown with a smirk. Before she could say anything in return, she felt Puck sliding his length inside of her and she moaned out in pleasure. This was her favorite position because she loved feeling Puck behind her sliding deep into her wet core. Quinn turned her head to face Rachel's wet core as she ran her tongue over Rachel's wetness feeling her shudder under Quinn's tongue.  
"That's it" Rachel moaned as Quinn repeated her action running her tongue over Rachel's wetness again.  
"Q, suck on her clit baby" Puck said seeing that Quinn really didn't know how to eat Rachel out. He wasn't surprised seeing knowing that neither Quinn nor Rachel had gone down on another girl before. He moved his hips quicker, his thrusts filling her deeper at the same time as Quinn's mouth latched on to Rachel's swollen clit feeling the girl's hips jump below her. She sucked her clit while palming her wet core roughly.  
"Holy shit" Rachel said breathlessly not only feeling Quinn's mouth on her but seeing Puck thrusting into Quinn roughly.  
"God this is so fucking hot" Puck moaned seeing Quinn getting rougher with Rachel. She smirked up at Rachel as she slid her middle finger into her hot, wet core.  
"You taste so sweet Berry" Quinn moaned taking her mouth off of Rachel's clit before licking some of the wetness that was trying to ooze out of Rachel's very tight opening as her finger kept moving gently inside of her knowing that she is a virgin.  
"Q, can you get on top? I want to taste Rachel" Puck asked as Quinn nodded slowly as Puck lay down on the bed and Quinn straddled him biting her lip seeing Rachel nervously straddle his head.  
"Rachel its okay, just gently lower your pussy to his lips" Quinn said as she lowered her own hips down taking all of Puck's length inside her wet pussy before she began to move her hips slowly. Rachel did as she was told, lowering her wetness to Puck's lips as she felt his skilled tongue slide into her.  
"Fuck" Rachel said her voice cracking as Quinn smirked at Rachel seeing her enjoy Puck's mouth.  
"Kiss me" Quinn said as she began to bounce on Puck's length before leaning over and kissing Rachel's lips, letting her taste herself on Quinn's tongue. Rachel moaned out loud as Puck's hips jumped burying deeper in Quinn's tight core.  
"Fuck, I'm not going to last very long" Quinn moaned out as she gasped feeling Puck's swollen head hit her g-spot. She shook as she let out a slight scream before she began to ride him rougher rubbing her hard pink nipples and watching Rachel rubbing her own clit.  
"Noah" she moaned lowly over and over again as Rachel gasped as she started to ride Puck's tongue.  
"Oh Puck" Rachel moaned as Quinn screamed in loudly before feeling Puck releasing inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. His tongue was still moving inside Rachel as she began to orgasm rubbing her own nipples and clit.  
Quinn got off of Puck slowly and lay next to him as Rachel collapsed next to him.  
"That was… so good" Puck said taking a deep breath before feeling Quinn's lips crash against his and Rachel cuddle up to his side.  
"Amazing" Quinn said pulling away and looking over at Rachel before kissing her roughly as well.  
"Kiss him Rachel" Quinn almost demanded as Puck leaned over kissing Rachel with a smirk before pulling back with a satisfied sigh.  
"This was the best idea ever baby" Puck said as he cuddled both Rachel and Quinn to his chest.

The next morning, Puck woke up to feel his arms empty. He looked around the room seeing that Rachel and Quinn were nowhere to be found. He heard the shower running in his bathroom. He stood up still naked from the night before and carefully walked into the bathroom instantly becoming hard when he opened the door. Rachel was on her knees in the shower, fingering Quinn as quickly as she could.  
"Oh fuck yes Rachel, fuck my tight pussy" Quinn moaned as Puck smirked.  
"Having fun girls?" he asked as both girls looked over at him smiling.  
"I'm glad you're up, can you join us?" Quinn asked innocently as Rachel licked her lips.  
"Of course I can join you two" he said noticing the condom on the counter.  
"Rachel you want to…" he asked motioning to the condom as Rachel blushed.  
"I want to feel you Puck" she said as Quinn nodded with a smirk.  
"I want to watch too" Quinn said her voice dripping with lust and her mouth attaching to Rachel's.  
"Not in the shower, I want your first time to at least be in bed" he said as Quinn nodded understanding. They both wanted it to be special for Rachel; they didn't want her to think she had to have sex with Puck just because of what they did the night before.  
"I want to do it now" Rachel said quickly as Quinn reached back turning off the shower. They had already been in there for twenty minutes taking turns with each other and Quinn knew she wanted to see Puck and Rachel moving together during sex. Puck handed them each a towel as he walked over to Quinn kissing her neck softly.  
"Where do you want to be baby?" he asked as Quinn pulled away and walked into the bedroom with Rachel following. Puck was already hard seeing the girls together and knew that since Rachel was a virgin, he wasn't going to be able to last long inside of her. He watched the girls crawl on the bed together kissing as he smirked.  
"Can I kiss her Q?" he asked as Quinn nodded with a smile as their lips met and Quinn's lips went to Rachel's nipple once again, sucking and softly running her teeth over them. Rachel moaned out loudly as she took Puck's length in her hand rubbing him.  
"Rachel, lie back" he said as Quinn let her nipple go with a pop and watched her lay down as Puck began to open the condom.  
"Quinn, I want to taste you" Rachel said as Quinn nodded.  
"You got it, I want him to get inside of you first though" she explained as Rachel just nodded.  
"Alright, just relax, don't tense up, focus on Quinn and it won't hurt" he said as Quinn began to kiss Rachel softly at first, at the same time Puck put a little bit of lube on the condom before he eased the tip in.  
"Relax baby it's okay" Quinn whispered as Rachel's eyes began to get tears in them.  
"You just called me baby" Rachel whispered as she felt Puck slowly easing further inside of her.  
"I know" Quinn whispered before kissing her neck softly trying to take Rachel's mind off the pain.  
"Rachel take a deep breath for me" Puck said his voice gentle as Quinn knew what was about to happen. Rachel took a deep breath as Puck pushed past her barrier as she let out a loud cry.  
"That's it baby, see all done" Quinn said with a smile as she kissed her and Puck sat completely still letting her adjust.  
"I know it hurts but I will make it so much better" he said with a smile as Quinn smiled at her as well.  
"At least you won't get pregnant" Quinn said with a smile and a slight laugh as Rachel groaned feeling so full.  
"Can I touch you Quinn?" she asked as Quinn nodded in agreement before moving on the bed so her leg was over Rachel's torso. She felt two fingers rubbing her as she moaned and Puck began moving at the same time causing Rachel to hiss.  
"Focus on that tight pussy Rachel" he said groaning at the tightness knowing for sure he wouldn't be able to last.  
"It's so wet Puck" she said as Puck smirked, he could tell that Quinn liked this arrangement a lot and he was beginning to like it as well. His hips moved slowly trying to find Rachel's g-spot knowing he wanted to make her feel some pleasure from her first time. Once he felt it, Rachel's hips jumped and she hissed again.  
"Fuck" she screamed out as Quinn moaned feeling Rachel's fingers curl inside of her.  
"Oh god Rachel" Quinn moaned feeling herself getting wetter and her walls starting to clench already around Rachel's fingers.  
"You're so tight Rachel" Puck groaned slowing so he wouldn't come too early. He went back hitting the same spot and watched Rachel writhing under him in bed as Quinn let out a scream. Puck knew that Quinn was orgasming and knew that Rachel was close. He pushed in just two more times before Rachel screamed, her body tightening around Puck's length milking him as he came in the condom. He panted watching Rachel and Quinn both riding out their orgasms with a smile. He pulled out of Rachel slowly and walked into the bathroom to get rid of the condom.  
"That was amazing Noah" Rachel said her body still shaking from the orgasm but licking her own fingers that were covered in Quinn's juices. He crawled into bed between the two girls who instantly both cuddled to his chest.  
"Let's take a nap my ladies" he said as Quinn kissed him softly and Rachel gave him a quick peck before all three closed their eyes spending the rest of the day in bed.


	3. Anything Can Happen

Thank you all following this story and I hope you all enjoyed it. To the lovely reviewers who decided to leave me non-constructive comments about the story all I have to say is if you don't like it, don't read it. I put in the summary the pairing of Puck/Quinn/Rachel. I want to thank the reviewer who brought to my attention that it was in the Faberry tag which is weird because I have it tagged Puck, Quinn, and Rachel so it must have just pulled Faberry out of the three. I changed it to Quick now so hopefully it shows all three if not it will show up in the Quick tag at least. The next two chapters will be heavy in Quick due to Beth's birth and their first days of parenting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review (constructive only please!) if you have any suggestions or ideas for more chapters.

* * *

Quinn's eyes opened and she looked around seeing both Puck sound asleep and Rachel gone. She sighed knowing that they had probably chased Rachel off with what had happened the past twenty four hours. She had gone from hating Rachel to having an intense orgasm from Rachel's fingers working their magic inside of her. Things were going to be different from now on. She didn't know if she could go back to just hating Rachel again after everything. She stood up slowly searching for something to cover up with finally settling on Puck's shirt that clung tightly to her massive belly and a pair of shorts that actually fit. She walked downstairs slowly feeling Beth kicking with what little room she had left.  
"It's okay Beth, I'm going to get some lunch now" Quinn said to her own swollen belly as she walked into the kitchen making herself a ham, bacon, and cheese sandwich as well as a cup of vegetable soup. She had her back turned to the doorway as she searched for her favorite banana, pineapple, and orange juice that she had been obsessed with lately.  
"Quinn?" she heard behind her startling out of her intense concentration. She turned around seeing Rachel standing there in a simple pair of sweat pants and a Lima Community Theater shirt.  
"Oh my god Rachel, you scared me" Quinn said her hand instantly falling to her belly.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, I just went to put my bag in the car" she said looking down as Quinn bit her lip.  
"Are you leaving now?" she asked looking at the short brunette in front of her with a questioning stare.  
"I was going to wait… until you and Noah woke up..." she said nervously as Quinn just nodded.  
"Rachel, I want you to know things are going to be different after what happened… I mean we had sex… all three of us" Quinn said looking down at what she could see of her swollen feet.  
"Of course everything is going to be different, we are going to be… friends right? You're with Puck, there is nothing else we can be" she said as Quinn looked down and shrugged.  
"Well, there is something we can be" Quinn mumbled not thinking before speaking as Rachel looked confused.  
"It's called polyamory, it means having consensual relationships with multiple people" she explained with a sigh as Rachel looked at her like she had multiple heads.  
"Quinn, I don't think you know what you want. What if Puck doesn't want this?" she asked shaking her head as Quinn sighed.  
"We wouldn't have had sex with you if he didn't have feelings for you as well" she said as Rachel shook her head again this time more rapidly.  
"This is never going to happen okay… this situation was a one-time thing and it will never happen again…" Rachel said as Quinn leaned in kissing her roughly taking in every moment of the kiss before Rachel pulled away.  
"Quinn… I…" Rachel tried to explain before she ran out to her car leaving Quinn standing there dumbfounded and Puck coming downstairs.  
"What happened?" he asked putting his hands on Quinn's waist with a sigh as she hugged him.  
"I may have brought up bringing Rachel into our relationship" Quinn said as Puck shook his head running his hand over his shaved head.  
"Q, you know that Rachel probably is confused right now. Twenty four hours ago you called her man hands and now she lost her virginity to us and here you are offering her a place in our relationship" he said as Quinn just nodded understanding it could be a bit overwhelming with everything between them.  
"I know, I just… I really liked what we did last night and I don't want her to think we are just going to forget about it like it was nothing" Quinn explained as Puck nodded letting Quinn go and walking over to the refrigerator instantly finding the banana, pineapple, and orange juice that she couldn't find.  
"Where did you find that?" Quinn asked changing the subject, her uncomfortable gaze turning into a smile.  
"It was in the back babe" he said as Quinn kissed him softly with a wide smile and wrapped her arms around him.  
"My hero" she said teasingly as she poured herself a glass of juice leaving the Rachel dilemma for another time.

One week later…

The week had flown by quickly, much too quick for even Quinn's taste. Rachel had been avoiding Puck and Quinn as much as she could, even resorting to going out of her way to stay away from them. Puck had seemed to move on realizing that maybe Rachel had just wanted to lose her virginity officially and went on thinking more about the baby that was now due any day. Quinn couldn't push past it like Puck could, in her eyes, sex was very important, not something that could be glossed over and ignored especially now that her hormones were running on high and she was feeling clingy.

She woke up in Puck's bed, her clothes all over the room from the love making session the night before. Their relationship was going strong, maybe even stronger after what had happened with Rachel. They were now talking more about their feelings, wants, and needs. Puck had left for work at six that morning so he could be at school on time leaving Quinn at home with Puck's sister Sarah and Puck's mom. She carefully stood up from the bed, her muscles feeling like they were tight in her legs and up her back but brushed it off knowing it was probably Braxton-Hicks contractions.

She quickly found Puck's shirt and a pair of sweat pants before walking downstairs seeing Deborah making pancakes for breakfast and Sarah playing with Puck's Xbox because he wasn't there to stop her. The more steps she took the more uncomfortable she was feeling and more intense the pain was getting.  
"Good morning Quinn, how are you feeling?" Deborah Puckerman asked eying her son's girlfriend's massive pregnant belly.  
"I'm really uncomfortable" she said looking at Deborah before sitting slowly in the chair.  
"What do you mean uncomfortable?" She asked looking worried as Quinn shook her head without any worry in her eyes. She knew Quinn was due any day now and the kids had yet to make a plan on what to do with the baby.  
"My back is just really hurting" she said massaging her own lower back as Deborah brought her over some of her favorite juice.  
"Thank you" she said appreciatively as she sipped her favorite juice and sighed to herself.  
"Are you excited for the competition?" she asked as she flipped the pancakes in the skillet with a smile. She knew not to pry when it came to Quinn, it was better that she open up to you.  
"Yeah, I think we have a good chance of winning. Rehearsal yesterday went really well" Quinn said knowing that it was hard for her to rehearse the day before because she felt like a beached whale and Rachel was still avoiding both Puck and herself.  
"Did you take it easy like Dr. Chin said to?" she asked as Quinn nodded knowing she was lying. She was supposed to rest and only perform every other time they rehearsed.  
"I think it's going to happen tonight, you look ready to pop" Deborah said bringing the pancakes to the table and frowning to herself as she brought the baggie of bacon that Quinn supposedly had to have.  
"Don't say that, I'm really not ready. Puck and I still don't know what we are going to do yet" Quinn said as she took a bite of bacon and savoring the taste.  
"You do realize you are having a baby any minute right?" she asked sarcastically as Quinn rolled her eyes to herself.  
"Well Puck wants to keep her and I…I don't know. I don't want to put any financial burden on you for supporting us and I know even if I worked part time and went to school I wouldn't be able to afford daycare and diapers." She explained as Deborah reached across the table.  
"Quinn, if money weren't a factor, would you keep her?" she asked as Quinn thought to herself for a moment. Nobody had ever asked her that before.  
"Yes, of course I would" she answered confidently as Deborah smiled at her happily hoping she could help.  
"Then keep her, she will be so loved and we'll find a way honey. Noah is working at the garage and it will be full time over the summer. I'm sure that you can find a job somewhere, maybe that nice daycare down the street and you can take Beth with you" Deborah explained as Quinn nodded to herself. They had options but Quinn was still unsure if she could do this.  
"What if I can't get a job at the daycare? Who would watch Beth?" She asked trying to find a flaw in the way Deborah had explained what they should do.  
"You have a whole glee club of babysitters, you have myself, and my mother has offered to babysit. We have friends at temple who would love to babysit and who are very trustworthy" she said as Quinn's eyes softened actually imagining being a mother to the little girl inside of her.  
"I…I never wanted to ask for help. If I were older, I wouldn't have to ask for help" she said as she bit her lip and Deborah leaned over and rubbed her back lovingly.  
"Even parents who are prepared to have children need help Quinn. I'm not saying it will be easy but you have options. You don't have to give her up if you don't want to. She is you and Noah's child and you can decide what you want to do with her" she said as she kissed the side of Quinn's head for the first time ever and smiled at her even wider.  
"Just relax before I help you into your dress" Deborah said as she stood up and walked into the living room to clean up.  
"Thank you" she whispered as she started to eat her pancakes deep in thought. It was true, she and Puck could make this work but of course she still felt guilty. They wouldn't be able to move out of Puck's mother's house and she didn't want to burden Deborah with having to raise her granddaughter because they were irresponsible and had to work all the time.

She was still deep in thought even when she was upstairs in Deborah's bedroom making sure that the elastic that she had sewn in the dress was enough. Quinn slipped the black and gold dress on feeling it cling to her belly more than anything she had worn her whole pregnancy.  
"You look beautiful honey" Deborah said clasping her hands together as Quinn just weakly smiled at her.  
"Just remember to wear your comfortable shoes until you have to go on stage. You don't need your feet swelling up anymore than they already are" Deborah said as Sarah called her for mother and Quinn sat on the bed gripping her stomach feeling a sharp pain.  
"_No… not now, not this_" she thought to herself as she took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. She knew that the baby wasn't really coming until she was having contractions about four minutes apart and her water wasn't broken yet so she was safe.  
"Ready to go babe? I'm sure they are waiting for us" Puck asked for the doorway looking very handsome as Quinn just nodded slowly and made her way carefully over to him.  
"Are you okay?" he asked concerned as Quinn just nodded again with a reassuring smile.  
"I just had a really bad back spasm, let's go, I'm sure they are waiting for us" Quinn said as Puck helped her down the stairs carefully and picked up the McKinley Titans duffle bag that had Quinn's shoes and everything she needed for the competition.  
"Have fun guys, good luck" Deborah called after them as they walked to the driveway and Puck helped her into his truck. The whole car ride, Quinn counted to herself how many contractions she had in the twenty minute car ride.  
"_Four… so they are five minutes apart"_ Quinn thought to herself as they walked into the building slowly of course because Quinn was waddling and she was still in pain. They walked into the dressing room seeing their glee club members getting ready nervously in front of the mirrors.  
"How are you feeling?" Mercedes asked as Puck pulled Quinn's chair out for her and pulled her small pillow out of the bag so she was at least somewhat comfortable.  
"I'm doing really well, It's any day now" she said as she slowly sat down and Brittany hugged her tightly.  
"I can't wait to meet her. Santana said she's going to be a lizard baby because Puck is a lizard but he doesn't look like it" Brittany explained absently as Quinn just smiled to herself.  
"Puck's not a lizard and Beth is going to be beautiful" Quinn said as she looked up catching Rachel staring at her for the first time in days. She waved slightly to Rachel as the brunette turned away talking to Finn again. Quinn looked down as Brittany continued to talk to her belly about something Lord Tubbington supposed did the day before.

When it was time to go on, Quinn carefully slid her black shoes on her feet missing the comfort of the house shoes she had on before. Brittany and Puck helped her sit up slowly and Puck ran to catch up to Santana to discuss their part in 'Don't Stop Believin' leaving Brittany and Quinn behind the rest of the group. Quinn felt a sharp pain shoot through her body and she doubled over in pain almost screaming.  
"Jesus Christ" she winced as Brittany looked scared and wrapped her arm around Quinn to keep her upright.  
"Quinn are you okay?" she asked her eyes wide with concern and fear.  
"Brittany, I'm fine, just get me to the stage" she said taking a deep breath as Brittany shook her head.  
"No, you need to get to the doctors. I think the baby is coming" Brittany said as Quinn shook her head.  
"My water hasn't broken Brittany, she isn't coming yet. Now let's go out on the stage and sing" she said standing back up right as taking more deep breaths.  
"Okay Quinn, let's go…" Brittany said reluctantly as she took Quinn's hand and slowly walked towards the stage.  
"_three and a half minutes, three and a half minutes apart…She's really coming" _she thought to herself as Brittany and herself took their places on the dark stage just in time to perform.

As Finn and Rachel sang Faithfully, Quinn smiled to herself hearing Rachel's voice but her eyes showing a bit of sadness. The girl would probably get back together with Finn and what happened between the three of them would be a long forgotten time in her life. She took a couple more deep breaths knowing the curtains were about to open and she whispered to herself so low only she could hear.  
"_Hold on Beth, just hold on baby, I promise I'll get you out soon_" as the curtains opened and she began singing through the performance she pushed every ounce of pain she was feeling behind her and performed for the glee club and for the love of performing.

The performance ended to thunderous applause and to Quinn's surprise, her mother sitting in the audience applauding as she looked wide eyed at Puck. They made their way off stage with Santana and Puck helping Quinn carefully down the steps and stopped seeing Quinn's mother running over to them and pulled Quinn to the side but letting Puck stay by her side.  
"Quinnie, I left your father… he was cheating with that tattooed freak secretary he had" she said with so much distain towards Russell Fabray and his new plaything as Quinn just nodded feeling another jolt of pain and she squeezed Puck's arm tightly.  
"I want you to come home, we can start new. Just you, me, and the baby" she said as Puck looked defensively at Quinn's mother not knowing what her motives were.  
"Beth, the baby's name is Beth" he said as her mother smiled warmly at the two of them starting to realize that Noah was the father, that the rumors she had heard were true.  
"Beth, that's such a beautiful name. You and Beth can come home and Noah you can stay with us whenever you want and help with the baby. What do you think Quinnie?" Judy Fabray asked as Puck just looked at Quinn wondering what she thought. She stood there feeling a large amount of pressure in her stomach not knowing if it was nerves or another contraction but before she knew it, she felt warm liquid dripping down her legs.  
"My… My water just broke" she said as Puck and Judy looked in shock as she heard heels rushing over and brown curls bouncing.  
"Quinn, let's get you to the hospital" Rachel said as Quinn looked at Rachel with a smile.  
"Puck go get the bag" Quinn called after him before grabbing Rachel's arm and screaming as Judy ran after Rachel and Quinn.  
"Fucking god" she screamed taking to take deep breaths to take some of the edge off of the pain.  
"Language Quinnie!" Judy said as Quinn turned around giving her mother the death glare.  
"I'm in labor… shut up" she said forcefully as they ran to Judy's black BMW SUV with Puck running after them getting in the backseat with Quinn and Rachel as Judy sped off towards Lima General.  
"You're talking to us, you were listening to us Berry" Quinn said through her panting as she weakly smiled up at Rachel and the brunette smiled down at Quinn and up at Puck.  
"I told you I would be there for you and yes I was making sure everything would be okay" she said as Puck looked at Quinn helplessly.

"_Less than two minutes… less than two damn minutes, I better make it to the hospital_" Quinn thought to herself as she kept panting trying to remember Lamaze breathing that she learned in that stupid class.  
The ride to the hospital had been one full of Quinn's screams and awkward silences between the other riders in the car. They hurried Quinn inside and were rushed up to labor & delivery knowing that the contractions were very close. Once they were taken into a room, Quinn was already six centimeters dilated and her cervix completely thinned out.  
"I want an epidural, I need the meds now" Quinn cried as Puck looked at Dr. Chin not knowing what to even do, he knew Quinn would be hurting but this was almost too much to watch.  
"Quinn, you are progressing quicker than we thought. There isn't any time for an epidural" she said as she checked short progression of the contractions.  
"There is always time! I can hold it in!" she yelled as Puck just took her hand squeezing it as Quinn screamed through a contraction.  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed at Puck as the tears roll down her cheeks. It felt like her body was being ripped in half and salt was being poured in her split open wounded body.  
"Baby I know, I know you hate me, I know" he said looking a bit defeated as the nurse, Gloria, who was friends with his mother patted his back.  
"She doesn't mean it Noah" she said lovingly as Quinn squirmed in the bed trying to get the discomfort to go away if only for a second.  
"Make it stop, Make it STOP!" she screamed again as Puck kissed her head knowing all he could do was be right by her side through this.  
"Squeeze my hand Q, I'm here" he whispered in her ear as she shook her head but squeezed his hand anyway.  
"I want my mom and I want Rachel in here with us" Quinn said as she tried to breathe through her contractions and almost broke Puck's hand.  
"I'll get them for you" Gloria said as she walked into the waiting room and Puck kissed her head again.  
"You are doing so good Quinn. It's going to be okay baby" he said with a reassuring smile as Quinn shook her head.  
"It hurts too much Puck, it hurts. I can't do this" she said her eyes pleading for some relief.  
"Dr. Chin isn't there something you can do for the pain?" Puck asked as another nurse brought in a warming lamp and everything they needed for when Beth would be born.  
"I'm afraid not Noah, this little girl is ready to go" she said as Rachel and Judy walked in with scrubs on just like Puck had on. Judy kissed Quinn's head and Rachel smiled at her as Puck hugged her.  
"Get ready guys, Quinn you are nine centimeters, it's almost time" Dr. Chin said surprised that the teenager in front of her was progressing this quickly and she stood up to get her scrubs on.  
"Oh my god, Mom this hurts" Quinn said panting as Rachel walked over kissing her forehead carefully knowing not to say anything to make Quinn angry.  
"You are doing so good Quinnie" Judy said as Puck held her hand tightly. Dr. Chin walked back in with her scrubs on and smiled at Quinn knowing this was going to be hard on the teenager.  
"Okay Quinn, this is how we are going to do this, when you feel the pressure, I want you to push until the count of ten. We are going to do this as easily as possible" she said as Puck and Judy each took one of Quinn's hands and Rachel stood up by Quinn's head looking nervously at the blonde below her. Quinn gripped their hands through another contraction but not so much pressure, she kept taking deep breaths getting ready for what was going to come.  
"Alright Quinn, you should be feeling it soon" Dr. Chin said as Puck kissed Quinn quickly and Rachel kissed her head.  
"You got this Fabray" Rachel said reassuringly with a wide smile as Quinn smiled up at her nodding. Within a minute, Quinn felt a large amount of pressure and started to push feeling her child's head sliding down to make it's way out.  
"I FEEL EVERYTHING!" she screamed as she pushed hard as Dr. Chin counted to ten, pretty surprised that the teenager pushed so well.  
"Very good push Quinn, she's going to be out quickly, I can already see her head coming down" Dr. Chin coached as Quinn just nodded cried and screamed even louder.  
"You suck! You suck! You suck!" she cried looking up at Puck feeling more pressure and pushed just as hard as before. Rachel and Puck both looked down at Dr. Chin grabbing the blue suction bulb getting ready for the baby's head to come out.  
"Noah would you like to look?" Dr. Chin asked as he looked and saw Beth's head coming out of Quinn. He instantly felt queasy seeing Quinn's body stretched that much and his daughter covered in blood and goo.  
"What does it look like?" Quinn asked panting through her tears as Puck just smiled.  
"She looked beautiful Q" he said trying to hide how gross it really looked. Quinn pushed hard one more time and Dr. Chin stopped her mid-push, suctioning Beth's mouth and nose out and helping Beth's shoulders through so Quinn wouldn't tear.  
"Alright Quinn, one more good push and she'll be here" Dr. Chin said as Gloria the nurse put a hospital blanket on Quinn's chest getting ready for the baby to come out.

Quinn closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could blocking out everyone in the room knowing that in a moment her life would change forever no matter what her decision would be. She felt the tears start to sting her eyes and she stopped after she heard the tiny cry of the baby girl.  
"It's a girl" Dr. Chin announced with a smile as she lifted Beth to Quinn's chest as she cried.  
"Hello Beth, happy birthday my angel, welcome to this world" she whispered as Beth's cries became louder and Quinn had tears pouring out of her eyes. It was true what everyone said, once you held the baby, you totally forget about all the pain that you suffered through.  
"Oh my god Puck" Quinn cried as she kissed him softly as he just looked stunned to look at his daughter who was now crying in Quinn's arms.  
"She's so beautiful, she looks like you" Judy said through her tears as she kissed Quinn's cheek with a grin. Quinn looked back at Rachel who had tears in her eyes as she looked down at the little girl she had just felt moving the week before.  
"Rachel, she's beautiful isn't she?" Puck asked as he hugged Rachel tightly feeling the brunette nod against his chest.  
"She's so beautiful, she looks just like her mother" she said wiping her tears as nurse took Beth off of Quinn's chest to clean her off and weigh her. She ended up weighing seven pounds, five ounces and she was twenty inches long. Their little angel was now here but they had yet to decide if she was even really theirs.


	4. You Don't Know Me

Hey guys! So I originally thought this story would only have five chapters, I'm going to continue writing a few more after the next which I'm currently working on. I already have the end in mind and I'm just making sure that's how I would like to end it before I decide for sure. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review if you have any suggestions or comments about this story. Remember, the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get.

* * *

Once everything was done, the nurses were cleaning up and Dr. Chin was just finishing checking Quinn to make sure everything was good. Judy had gone outside to call Quinn's sister and Rachel had gone to tell the glee club the news. Puck and Quinn were alone in the room with Beth in Quinn's arms.  
"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked as she kissed Beth's head with a smile.  
"I want to be her dad Q… I can't… give her up" he said his voice cracking as Quinn nodded.  
"If we do this, we need a plan and a good one. It's going to be hard Puckerman, it means no more partying or womanizing. It's going to be you, me, Beth and maybe Rachel if she doesn't go back to Finn" Quinn explained as Puck just nodded.  
"Q, I promise, I will give it all up just to be with you and Beth… I… I will do anything for you two" he said looking Quinn in the eyes with the most serious look she had ever seen.  
"Alright, how are we going to do this?" She asked as Puck nodded sitting in down the chair.  
"I'm going to work as hard as I can at the tire shop and I'll still clean pools as well. I'll quit football and glee club so I can work more" he said as Quinn just shook her head.  
"No, you don't have to quit glee club and football. I know you love it and you need to have some fun" she said with a smile as Puck kissed her head.  
"Okay, I won't quit those but I actually have to pay attention in school now" he said as Quinn nodded looking down at Beth who was sleeping.  
"I'm going to get a job as well when Beth's a couple months old, we'll have to find a babysitter and everything" Quinn said as Puck just nodded he didn't want her to work but knew that they had to do this.  
"We have nothing… We didn't have a baby shower or anything because we didn't know what we were going to do" Quinn added with a smile as Puck nodded.  
"We'll figure it out" he said nervously as Judy walked in with a proud smile at the young family.  
"Frannie sends her best. She's going to come visit soon" Judy said as Quinn looked down at Beth brushing her finger against the baby's cheek.  
"We were just talking about how we need to have a baby shower" Quinn said as Puck stood up and took Beth into his arms with a proud smile.  
"Come see daddy my little girl" he said happily as he held Beth to his chest.  
"Well I have a car seat you guys can have, some clothes too. I heard Carole that it was a girl so I went shopping as soon as Russell moved out. I can go get everything ready if you want" Judy said as Quinn smiled. Her mother loved shopping and she knew that Beth would be spoiled.  
"We are just making sure that we can do this before we make our decision" Quinn said as Judy sighed.  
"Quinnie, you know I'm ready for this baby right. I will have everything you would ever want or need" Judy said as Puck looked up at Judy in shock at the fact the woman was ready to spend thousands of dollars on Beth.  
"You really want us there? By us I mean the three of us… we are a package deal" Quinn said warning her mother as Judy nodded.  
"I would love to have you guys at home with me. Noah I can see you make my daughter very happy and you are a very attentive father to Beth" she said with a smile as Puck smiled at Judy.  
"Thank you and I would love to stay with you guys for awhile" he said knowing he would help Quinn with Beth but still they would go back and forth between houses until they were eighteen and would be able to get better jobs to get a nice apartment or house.  
"Who was that girl? Rachel is it?" Judy asked as Quinn looked over at Judy then back over to Puck who instantly went to look down at Beth. .  
"She's our friend from glee club" Quinn said as Judy just nodded.  
"She kissed your head Quinnie… that's a bit strange for a friend to do" she said as Quinn and Puck just looked at each other with a sigh.  
"She's helped me a lot with everything mom" Quinn said trying to finish the conversation as Judy just shook her head  
"Okay, we don't have to talk about it now. Today is about Beth" Judy said as the other nurse walked in.  
"I have the paperwork for her birth certificate, do we have a name for her?" the nurse asked as she handed the clipboard with paper work over to Quinn and was filling out the card for the plastic cradle.  
"Elizabeth Lucille Puckerman but we'll call her Beth" Quinn said proudly as Puck kissed Quinn softly proud of their daughter's name.  
"I'm glad were going with Elizabeth because then she'll have her Hebrew name right? I mean it would be Elisheva in Hebrew, it's in the bible_. _What's withLucille though?" he asked as Quinn and Judy both nodded proudly when he mentioned the name.  
"It's after my grandmother, she's always there for me" Quinn said as Judy smiled.  
"She's been wondering what's been going on" Judy said as Quinn smiled down at Beth.  
"Call and tell her she's a great grandma" Quinn said with a smile as Judy nodded before she walked out and Rachel walked back in.  
"The glee club is here" Rachel said taking Judy's chair as Quinn took the clip board looking over the paperwork.  
"Rachel do you want to hold her?" Puck asked as Rachel just smiled happily  
"I would love to" Rachel said proudly as Puck stood up and laid Beth carefully in Rachel's arms.  
"Hello little Ms. Beth, it's very nice to meet you" she said happily as Quinn filled out the paper work.  
"Lucy Quinn Fabray?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow as Rachel looked up confused.  
"Yes, my name is Lucy after my grandma, I started going by Quinn when I was almost thirteen" she defensively as Puck just smiled lovingly at his Lucy.  
"Okay Lucy" he said with a smirk as Quinn looked up at him rolling her eyes.  
"Whatever Noah" she mumbled as Rachel laughed at the two of them referring to themselves as their given names.  
"Beth, they're funny aren't they?" She asked as the newborn as Quinn smiled at the two of them deciding it was the perfect time to ask Rachel a question.  
"Rachel, we have a question for you" Quinn said putting the clipboard on her lap.  
"Yes" Rachel said meekly not knowing what they could ask her. After being asked to have a threesome, who knew what else they could ask her.  
"Will you be Beth's god-mother?" Puck asked with a smile as Quinn squeezed his hand.  
"Wait! You two are keeping her?" she asked excitedly as Quinn nodded looking at Puck lovingly.  
"We are going to raise her" Quinn said proudly as Rachel smiled looking down at Beth.  
"What do you think? Do you want me as your god-mother?" she asked Beth as the newborn pursed her lips.  
"I take that as a yes, I would love to you guys" she said happily as Quinn went back to filling out the birth certificate before handing Puck the clipboard to fill out his information and to sign.  
"I'm glad because we both think you are the perfect candidate" Quinn said as Puck nodded filling out his name.  
"I hope Beth can be as driven and generous as you are" Quinn said as Puck looked up smiling.  
"I want her to be as smart and talented as you are" he added as Rachel just smiled at the two of them.  
"Well I would be more than honored to give her the perfect advice to make it in this hard world" she said as Beth began to open her eyes and look up at Rachel intently.  
"Oh my goodness, you're even more beautiful wide awake. I never thought that was possible. You are going to have your daddy's eyes but the rest of you is your mommy" Rachel cooed at the infant as Quinn just smiled at Puck knowing they had made the right decision.  
"Here, let's go see your mommy Beth" she said with a smile as she stood up and carefully laid Beth against Quinn's chest as she started to whine.  
"Puck, can you get the nurse? I think she's ready to try to eat finally" she said as Puck walked out of the room to find Gloria and Quinn looked over at Rachel.  
"Do you want me to leave while you feed her?" Rachel asked as Quinn shook her head.  
"It's not like you haven't seen my boobs before. You've sucked on them remember" Quinn said with a smirk before raising her eyebrow  
"Beth, never repeat that to anyone" she said down at the newborn who squirmed in her arms while whining.  
"That is true" Rachel said with a shrug as she blushed. She sat back in her chair, a now awkward silence between the two girls.  
"How does it feel?" Rachel said breaking the silence as Quinn looked over to Rachel.  
"How does what feel?" she asked honestly confused about what Rachel was asking about.  
"Being a mom, deciding to keep her" Rachel said her eyes shifting from Quinn to the baby in her arms.  
"It feels right, I know we made the right choice just when I look at her. She already knows us and loves us, I can tell" Quinn said as Rachel just nodded.  
"I'm glad you decided to keep her, you seem so much more relaxed now and you don't look like the weight of the world is all on you" Rachel said with loving smile as Quinn just nodded.  
"It's a lot of stress that's been taken off of me" she said as she heard the door open watching Puck and Gloria walk back into the room.  
"We are going to try to feed little Ms. Puckerman now" Gloria cooed at Beth as she kept whining on Quinn's arms.  
"Yes, I'm ready to try" Quinn said confidently as she undid the flap of the hospital gown, her swollen, milky breast hanging out as Gloria showed Quinn show to hold Beth. Surprisingly for Quinn and Gloria, Beth instantly latched on knowing that it was time to eat. Quinn winced as Puck and Rachel both watched intently as Beth suckled making little grunting noises.  
"This is really weird" Quinn said taking a deep breath as she looked around at the three other people in the room.  
"Does it hurt at all?" Gloria asked as Quinn nodded as she grimaced.  
"Now just unlatch her for a second" Gloria said showing Quinn how to get Beth to unlatch and then let her latch back on.  
"Better?" she asked with a smile as Quinn nodded feeling the discomfort ease up.  
"She's a very good eater" Gloria said as Puck kissed Beth's head with a smile.  
"She's perfect just like her mommy" he said as the door opened and he saw Deborah, Judy, and Sarah all walk in. Deborah began to tear up as Judy smiled at her daughter feeling Beth.  
"How is she eating?" Judy asked as Quinn nodded looking down at Beth.  
"Okay, I think" she said nervously as Gloria smiled watching over the new mother.  
"You are doing perfectly Quinn, most babies don't latch on right away and Beth knew just what to do" she said as Deborah smiled hugging Puck.  
"So her name is Beth? I'm glad you two for sure went with that name" Deborah said as Sarah watched with a smile but trying not to stare.  
"What is her full name?" Sarah asked as Quinn just smiled up at Puck.  
"Elizabeth Lucille Puckerman" he said proudly as he hugged his little sister.  
"We need to announce her arrival at temple, next Sabbath our little Elisheva is in the world" Deborah said as Rachel smiled understanding what Deborah was actually saying.  
"What religion is Beth going to be?" Judy asked uncomfortably as Quinn looked up at her mother knowing the question would come up.  
"She's going to be both Jewish and Christian and we will let her decide what she wants to be when the time is right. That's why she gets a Hebrew name for temple and Christian name for everywhere else" Quinn explained as Puck nodded.  
"She will celebrate both Chanukkah and Christmas. Passover and Easter. She gets the best of both worlds" Puck explained as both Deborah and Judy looked unconvinced.  
"It's the best way for our daughter to decide what she wants to know" Quinn said remembering how messed up what she was taught was. She would never make her daughter live in fear like she was raised.  
"Well I guess it's okay" Judy said as Deborah nodded in agreement. It was twenty minutes before Beth unlatched and Quinn burped her before smiling.  
"How about we go see Nana Deb and Auntie Sarah?" Quinn cooed at the sleeping baby as she handed her to Deborah.  
"I'm your Nana Deb baby girl, what was that? I'm too young to be your nana? I know Beth your mommy and daddy are too in love to stay away from each other" she cooed as everyone began to laugh.  
"I have no idea what I want Beth to call me" Judy said standing near Quinn smiling.  
"How about Grandma?" Quinn suggested sarcastically as Judy rolled her eyes much like Quinn.  
"I was thinking G-Ma, Glamma, or Gamma" Judy said as Quinn and Puck looked at her like she was insane.  
"Glamma? Really mom?" Quinn said looking at her mom like she couldn't be serious.  
"I'm going to be a glamorous grandma, it makes sense" Judy defended as Quinn raised her eyebrow.  
"G-ma? Is that your rap name?" Puck asked jokingly as Judy just glared at him.  
"Can't you just be Grandma?" Quinn asked looking at Beth and knowing there was no way Beth would be calling her grandmother Glamma.  
"Fine, I'll pick another one" Judy said as Deborah shook her head.  
"Judy, just be Nana Judy" Deborah said as Judy just nodded taking in the idea of being called nana.  
"It's better than grandmother or grandma" Judy said finally conceding to having Beth call her Nana Judy.  
"I like Nana Judy and Nana Deb" Quinn said as Deborah handed Beth over to Judy who lovingly cooed seeing her granddaughter.  
"Hi Bethie, do you like that name? Your mommy is Quinnie and your aunt is Frannie, I think you fit in perfectly" she said happily as she leaned down kissing her head.

That night by seven, everyone had left vowing to come visit the next day and Judy was off to buy things for Beth. Puck had left with Judy to get his truck and to get Quinn's hospital bag that was sitting on his bedroom floor. Quinn sat in bed sleepily with Beth on her chest who was wide awake looking up at her mother. They were finally alone now and Quinn looked down at the baby.  
"Well it's just us now" Quinn said with a smile as Beth's eyes searched for her mother's voice.  
"I'm really young Beth… I'm only sixteen, I don't really know what I'm doing or if I'll be a good mother to you" she said the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I won't be able to give you everything you want or give you a life of luxury but your dad and I will work as hard as he can to make sure you have everything you will need" she said wiping the tears with a tissue and rubbing her back.  
"Quinn… you'll be an amazing mother" Rachel said from the doorway as she walked inside.  
"I thought you went home or something" Quinn said as she looked at the brunette.  
"Well I changed my clothes and I went to Babies R Us" Rachel said motioning down at the gift bag in her hand.  
"You didn't have to get us anything" Quinn said looking down and taking a deep breath.  
"I wanted to Quinn, I mean we're friends right?" she said as she walked over to the bed.  
"Do you want to hold her as I open it?" Quinn asked as Rachel nodded taking the newborn in her arms. Quinn took the tissue paper out and pulled out a very soft pink and brown polka dot blanket.  
"Rachel, I love this blanket. It's so soft" she said with a smile as Rachel nodded.  
"We'll have to have it washed before she can use it but I figured since you didn't have a blanket it would probably be useful" she explained as Quinn nodded.  
"Maybe I'll have Deborah take it when she comes into her shift tonight and bring it back in the morning. I want Beth to use it" she said as Rachel nodded.  
"Keep opening" Rachel encouraged as Beth looked up at Rachel. Quinn reached in pulling out a outfit, it was pink and it had monkey's on the pants with a matching monkey hat, the onesie said 'my heart belongs to daddy'.  
"Rachel it's adorable" Quinn said holding up the outfit and pulling out the next one that had a ruffled yellow top and gray pants that said 'mommy loves me' and the last outfit was a little set with a hat, socks, pants, and onesie that said 'pretty like mommy' with butterflies. In the bag was also some pacifiers and pink and brown polka dot burp cloths.  
"Thank you so much Rachel, this was way too much" Quinn said as she smiled thankfully at Rachel.  
"I think I'm allowed to spoil my god-daughter" Rachel said playfully as she smiled down at Beth in her arms.  
"I'm sorry about last Saturday… you know kissing you and everything" Quinn said as she bit her lip and looked up at Rachel.  
"Quinn you don't have to apologize, I just… I was overwhelmed and I still am. I keep thinking this is all a dream and I'll wake up to you hating me again and Puck giving me a slushie facial" Rachel said with a sigh.  
"We would never go back to hating you Rachel, I wouldn't have kissed you if I hated you" Quinn said as Rachel looked down at Beth before laying her in the plastic cradle next to the bed.  
"How do I know that? You called me man hands, treasure trail, Rupaul, you drew disgusting naked pictures of me on a bathroom stall, you made my life a living hell, you told me that my father's should sell me back and now it's supposedly all changed and you want to be with me? It doesn't make sense Quinn" she said as Quinn bit her lip thinking about what Rachel said.  
"I did it because I felt threatened by you" she explained as Rachel shook her head.  
"There is no way you could feel threatened by me. You are beautiful Quinn, you are the most beautiful girl I ever met and you have the perfect life" Rachel said as Quinn shook her head.  
"I was threatened because you are so confident. I would call you those horrible names and you held your head up with so much grace and civility. All you wanted was to be my friend because of glee club but I was horrible to you. I… I never meant any of it… Rachel I never had the perfect life. The first twelve years of my life, I was called a fat ass every day, I was Lucy Caboosey. I had kids tease me and once even broke my glasses. I didn't have any friends, my own parents hated me, my sister told me once I should just go runaway and find an ugly family who would want a fat daughter like me. I wanted to kill myself Rachel; I had planned on it actually until my grandmother signed me up for dance classes." Quinn explained as Rachel listened intently the look in her eyes full of sadness as Quinn continued.  
"I started to lose weight and the more weight I lost the more the teasing stopped. I got down to one hundred and ten pounds, less than my sister weighed and that's when I asked for a nose job which my father of course said yes to. His daughter had to be perfect and nose I had wasn't according to him. After the nose job, I started going by Quinn so nobody would know me. It didn't help my home life though, my father… cheated on my mother every time he went to work. When he came home they would both get so drunk they would pass out on the furniture and sleep it off there. I was told every day that if I wanted to be good enough, I had to bring everyone else down so I was on top. My dad… would humiliate me if I did something wrong. He would cuss me out and… he smacked me a few times. Getting pregnant with Beth was my saving grace even though I became homeless essentially. You have no idea what it feels like to sleep on Finn's couch and cry your eyes out because you know you're lying and you know if you tell the truth like you should've in the beginning the situation would be worse." Quinn said tears in her eyes as Rachel went to talk.  
"No, let me finish, you have no idea what it's like to have Finn and his mother calling you a whore, a slut, and calling Beth a bastard child while you pack your bags and have nowhere to go. How horrible it is to show up on Puck's doorstep expecting him to take you in but in the back of your mind you know there is a possibility that he won't and you won't have a roof over your head and food in your stomach for your child growing inside of you that you would give the world to protect. Rachel you think you know me but you don't" Quinn said crying into hands as Rachel sat back shocked. She knew Quinn had it rough but she never knew it was that bad for her.  
"Quinn, I never thought about what you have gone through, I didn't know..." Rachel said her voice full of sadness.  
"No Rachel, you assumed my life was perfect but it never was. I only have a handful of people I actually trust in this world. You're one of them, I wouldn't have made you Beth's god-mother if I didn't trust you" Quinn explained as Rachel took her hand.  
"I'm so sorry all of that happened to you. I understand that you were hurt and you were expected to hate me but Quinn… are you sure you are attracted to me because you want to be with me or because I was the first girl you've ever had sex with?" Rachel said rationally as Beth began to whine getting hungry. Quinn lifted her out of the cradle and looked over at Rachel as she unhooked one of the flaps and carefully let Beth latch on, this time much easier than the time before.  
"I don't know Rachel" she said almost whispering as she looked down at her daughter in her arms.


End file.
